


[podfic] Patience, a Steady Hand

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: podficbigbang, Drawing, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours, Rape, Slavery, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>821 A.D. Arthur is in the nightmare business. Eames is a thief, a liar, and versatile with a pen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Patience, a Steady Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Patience, a Steady Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/170021) by [Helenish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenish/pseuds/Helenish). 



> Created for the 2013 Podfic Big Bang. Incredibly fervent thanks to ctbn60 for the gorgeous art, paraka for hosting, and eosrose for posting while I was away. Special thanks (of course) to Helenish for permission to record.
> 
> This was a labor of love that could not have been done alone, and I am so grateful to all of you.
> 
> \----
> 
> Full warnings rundown: Rape, attempted rape, coercive sex, dubiously consensual sex, physical and emotional abuse, violence, sexual violence, and sexism.

**Text:** [Patience, a Steady Hand](http://archiveofourown.org/works/170021) by [Helenish](http://helenish.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Reader:**[Chestnut_filly](http://chestnut_filly.dreamwidth.org)  
 **Cover Artist:** [ctbn60](http://ctbn60.dreamwidth.org/)  
 **Fandom:** _Inception_  
 **Ship:** Arthur/Eames  
 **Rating:** Explicit  
 **Warnings:** Rape, attempted rape, coercive sex, dubiously-consensual sex, emotional and physical violence, sexism.

 **Summary:** 821 A.D. Arthur is in the nightmare business. Eames is a thief, a liar, and versatile with a pen.

**MP3:** [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/6chxkis1g6heo6j/Patience%2C_a_Steady_Hand.mp3) [131 MB, 04:46:18]  
 **Podbook:** [here](http://bigbang.parakaproductions.com/media/2013/chestnut-filly-patience-a-steady-hand-m4b.zip) [128 MB, 04:46:18]

 

**Bonus lovely banner:**


End file.
